


A Study of Dreams [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Typical Weirdness, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Jon dreams. He's not the only one.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Study of Dreams [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Study of Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038538) by [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu). 



**Title:** A Study of Dreams 

**Fandom:** The Magnus Archives (Podcast) 

**Author:** amaresu 

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Gen 

**Rating:** Gen 

**Length:** 12:46 

**Summary:**

> Jon dreams. He's not the only one.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038538)

Right click to [Download](https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/a%20study%20of%20dreams.mp3)


End file.
